Kintsugi
by blueflowersfall
Summary: O el valor de sanar las heridas con oro.


**Exención de Responsabilidad.** Ni _Free!_ _Iwatobi Swim Club_ ni _Free!_ _Eternal Summer_ ni _High Speed!_ ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kôji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni.

 **Aviso.** Este _fanfic_ participa en el Reto 'Recuerdos de la niñez', perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi Swim Club._

 **Contexto.** (i) Juegos Olímpicos de Tokio 2020 _._ (ii) _**Kintsugi**_ (o _Kintsukuroi_ ) es el arte tradicional japonés de la restauración de piezas de cerámica rotas _._ (iii) _High Speed 2, Capítulo Siete._ Tras una competencia entre los clubes de natación de las primarias de Sano e Iwatobi, Sousuke invita a Haruka a leer la última carta que recibió de Rin, donde le cuenta, entre otras cosas, que día tras días pierde en los entrenamientos y lo duro que resulta aquello. Este fanfic contiene un extracto de ella, justo al final («»). Más información, ¡al final!

 ** _Kintsugi_** cuenta con quinientas palabras exactas, excluyendo el título y los 'puntitos separadores'.

.

* * *

.

 **Kintsugi.**

.

A medio camino entre la piscina olímpica del _Tatsumi International Swimming Centre_ y el palco de los espectadores, Haruka oculta en movimientos rápidos el temblor de sus dedos. La adrenalina de la carrera lo abandona poco a poco y recobra el aliento conforme el agua se evapora sobre su piel.

Siguiendo el programa, la competencia de doscientos metros estilo mariposa es anunciada y resuena en japonés, inglés y francés por los altoparlantes.

 _Mírame, Haru,_ le dice uno de los nadadores cuando se cruzan.

Es Matsuoka Rin. Las cámaras de la transmisión oficial de los Juegos Olímpicos captan y repiten su imagen, tomando lugar en la plataforma de salida, por las pantallas del mundo entero. No hay un idioma en el que no se comente que hoy se batirá un récord. Otro más.

El público ruge y, obediente, enmudece cuando el nadador agradece con una sonrisa. Todo Tokio ―todo Japón― contiene la respiración. Haruka no es la excepción.

Y, con un pitido largo, comienza.

.

"Hubo una vez un hombre muy poderoso que quebró por accidente su taza de porcelana favorita. Él, que amaba su hermoso tazón y las flores de cerezo que lo adornaban, no se resignó a perderlo por un descuido.

Las piezas rotas de la taza cruzaron el océano para ser reparada por orfebres chinos. El hombre estaba feliz: al fin tendría su taza intacta, como _antes_.

Sin embargo, lo que recibió no fue la superficie lisa de una taza útil: llena de grapas y agujeros, el hombre aprendió que _aquello que una vez se ha roto, no podrá volver a ser como era_.

Pero él, tenaz, creía que su taza podía repararse. La dejó en manos de un anciano artesano, muy sabio, que le dijo: _las cicatrices embellecen. Las cicatrices te hacen fuerte_.

El hombre comprendió el significado de sus enigmáticas palabras unos días después, cuando recibió su taza reparada. El sabio había rellenado las grietas con barniz de oro y dejado a la vista las fracturas. Su taza, cubierta de cicatrices doradas, era ahora más hermosa, delicada y valiosa que antes.

 _Haru-chan,_ las personas no somos diferentes. Nos rompemos, a veces. Pero, cuando aceptamos esas heridas como una parte de nosotros mismos ―una que nos hace aún más valiosos― y somos capaces de recomponernos con los lazos dorados del amor, la amistad, la familia o el perdón, nos volvemos más fuertes de lo que ya éramos. Recuérdalo siempre".

 _No lo he olvidado, abuela_ , murmura.

Rin se sumerge y Haruka comienza a contar los segundos.

.

 _«Todos los días es una serie de frustración. Tengo miedo de que dentro de poco me acabaré acostumbrando a ella y que las cosas que hoy me frustran, un día ya no lo harán._

 _Pero, definitivamente, no me rendiré. No perderé la esperanza. Algunas veces lloro, pero me volveré más rápido. Me volveré más rápido que cualquiera»._

Haruka lo sabe antes de que emerja en el segundo ciento diez.

Rin ha sanado sus heridas con oro incluso antes de batir el récord mundial.

.

.

 _Fin_.

.

* * *

.

¡Hola! Hoy se cumplen seis años desde que Michel Phelps batió su propio récord anterior en doscientos metros estilo mariposa (él mismo estableció los siete récords previos, imagínense), marcando así el actual de 1:51.51 (ciento once segundos aproximando hacia abajo). Curiosas las cosas que uno aprende investigando para escribir _fanfics_.

 _ **Kintsugi**_ _,_ como ya mencioné _,_ es el arte japonés de la restauración cerámicas rotas mediante la utilización de un adhesivo fuerte y posterior rocío sobre éste de polvo de oro. Implica no esconder la fractura de una pieza; sino enaltecerla pues se postula que _cuando un objeto ha sufrido daño y tiene una historia, se vuelve más hermoso._ Precisamente, esas grietas que antes fueron representación de su debilidad, se convierten en su punto más fuerte y bello una vez ha sido sometido a la _carpintería de oro._

Transmutar las heridas en bellas cicatrices de oro es algo que nosotros también hacemos y que en psicología se llama _resiliencia_ : la capacidad de los seres vivos de superar obstáculos y situaciones negativas de nuestra vida y salir fortalecidos de ello. Yo lo asocio a algo que mi mamá me enseñó de niña: la confianza es como un objeto fino de cristal, si lo trizas siempre estará roto, sin importar cuanto trates de arreglarlo. De adulta he aprendido que la vida está llena de matices y puedes convertir esa quebradura en algo positivo y aprender de ella. Volverte más fuerte.

Espero que no haber escrito algo muy enredado ―y por eso me siento obligada a dar explicaciones tan extensas, lo lamento―. El texto citado al final (entre «») es un extracto de la carta que Rin envía a Sousuke, modificada por temas de estilo. La historia que la abuela de Haruka le cuenta es mi versión de la leyenda que rodea el _Kintsugi_ (una versión bien fiel a la original). Subliminalmente ―bien subliminalmente― Haruka también rompió el récord estilo libre y ganó oro. Me faltaron palabras, perdón.

¿Qué les pareció el trasfondo del _Kintsugi_? ¿La historia? ¿Se notó mucho que sufrí con el límite de quinientas palabras? ¿Luce cortado? ¿Les gustó el final? ¿Hay errores? ¿OOC? ¿Les gustó? ¿No?

Apreciaría muchísimo sus comentarios y críticas. Con todo el corazón, espero que les haya dejado una linda sensación. Gracias, gracias, gracias _ad infinitum_ por estar aquí.


End file.
